Ghosts and Monsters Equal Allies?
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A Ben 10 and Big Bad Bettleborgs Metallix crossover! A vacation for two turns into a rescue and they make some new friends. Rated T for some action violence and some mentions of blood.


**Okay, here is a crossover that newbienovelistRD and I came up with. Her OC Ashley was used with her permission and Big Bad Beetleborgs Metallix belongs to Saban and Ben 10 and all its characters belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ghosts and Monsters Equal…Allies?<strong>

Ashley sighed in bliss as the bus finally stopped in Staybrook, California. A small town where everyone knew everyone and was a great place to unwind.

Or so that's what the brochure she had in her hand said.

Beside her, Fangula was sound asleep, a hat over his eyes to protect him from the sun. She gently rubbed his shoulder.

"Fang," she whispered. "We're here."

Fangula at once woke up and stretched. "Good," he said drowsily.

They got off the bus and went for a walk to find a place to stay for a little while. Flabber had told them that they both needed a break and so had insisted on this vacation, saying he and Little Ghoul could hold down the fort for a while.

Ashley breathed in the sweet-scented air, filled with cherry blossoms that lined the streets. The town was truly amazing in its own, quiet way.

Suddenly, people started panicking and moving indoors. Ashley looked confused before she saw the reason why.

There was a young girl, probably not much older than her, running and herding the people away from a nasty, looking machine. "Go! Run!" she was shouting, helping those who couldn't run very fast. Once everyone was inside the buildings, minus Fangula, Ashley, and this girl, the mystery girl turned to face the machines.

"You Knights don't seem to get the message, do you?!" she shouted angrily.

To the couples' surprise, a knight did come out. "Where are the aliens?!" he demanded.

The girl narrowed her eyes. "You've got more than a few screws loose!" she taunted them. "You never know when to quit!"

"When all aliens are dead!" the knight exclaimed and charged up his weapon.

The girl activated some springs in her shoes and bounced back to avoid the blasts coming at her and that was when she noticed Ashley and Fangula.

"Get out of here!" she said to them. "Unless you want to be road sushi!"

Another blast came too close for comfort and Fangula quickly pulled Ashley into an alley for safety as they watched the girl dodge shots and use karate on the knights that came too close. But one knight came up behind her and hit her head hard. She stumbled and fell down, to which the Knights quickly tied her up.

"Take this scum to the castle dungeon," said one Knight who looked to be the leader. "Perhaps after hanging for a day from the chains she'll be willing to talk."

The Knights did as they were told and got into their vehicle, moving away rapidly. A gentleman came out and let out a gasp of fear.

"No! Rachel!" he cried out, upon seeing the Knights retreat.

"Who was that?" Ashley asked the man.

"The Forever Knights," he said. "They are trying to kill all the aliens that have come here to either live peacefully among humans or who just wish to study it and be on their way."

Ashley and Fangula shared a look. These Forever Knights sounded like they were evil, instead of the other way around.

Fangula now asked a question. "Who's Rachel?" he asked.

"My niece," said the man. "Me and my two older brothers all live in our mansion outside of town. When Rachel's parents died, she came to live with us." He then looked around and beckoned them into his shop. They went in and he locked the door.

Just as he did, a green blob appeared from another door and moved around the room, searching for something it seemed. It then turned to the man.

"Russell, the place is sound," he said in a squeaky voice.

"Thank you, Goop," said the man gratefully.

Ashley looked closely at Goop. "Um, I don't mean to sound rude, but are you an alien?" she asked, hoping she didn't offend him.

"Yes, I am," said Goop. "Rachel is one of my best friends."

Ashley knew there wasn't much time. "Where is the Knight's castle?" she asked.

"Over the high ridge in the woods," answered Goop.

"Ashley," said Fangula, looking worried. "You're not saying…?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," she said firmly.

Fangula knew that he couldn't make her change her mind. "Alright," he agreed.

Russell looked at them both. "You're going there?" he asked. "But, they'll take you prisoner!"

"It's okay, sir," said Ashley. "I have an idea."

A few minutes later, Fangula was flying with Ashley clinging to his back while she clutched a heavy bag as well. Fangula grunted with effort as the bag was heavy, but didn't complain as it was only for a little bit longer. They found the castle in no time.

"Okay, Fang," said Ashley. "Armor up."

The Knights at the drawbridge noticed a figure coming and had their weapons ready, but a dark shape hit them both hard, knocking them out cold.

Ashley and Fangula moved inside and suddenly Fangula stopped. "I smell blood," he said to Ashley. "From that way."

"Fang!" she hissed in a low voice. "Now's not the time!"

They then saw two knights coming their way and quickly hid, Fangula's black cape shielding them, making them blend in with the dark.

"You think Miss Jocklin will talk later?" asked one knight.

"If she doesn't, I'll just have to use my small knife again," said the other, holding up a knife that had some fresh blood on it that dripped to the floor. When they were out of sight, Fangula quickly moved to the blood droplets on the flood and sniffed them.

"It's the same I smelled earlier," he said. "I think it's Rachel."

Ashley looked at him. "Lead the way."

They soon came to the dungeons and Fangula stopped at one door. "In here," he said and Ashley used the keys hanging up to open the door. They saw Rachel, chained to a wall, with blood dripping down her left arm. Ashley looked at Fangula, worried he would go to drink the girl's blood, but instead, he took out a bandana he had in his pocket and moved closer to examine the girl's wound. He was relieved when he saw it wasn't deep and just a puncture instead of a long slice. He saw some water in a bowl and after checking to be sure it was fresh, he dipped the bandana in it and began cleaning up the girl's arm.

He had just finished wrapping up her arm when she woke up. Seeing his pale face and fangs, her eyes grew wide and Fangula quickly placed a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming.

"Shh," he shushed her. "We're here to help. Your uncle sent us."

Ashley came forward with the keys and quickly unlocked the chains that held Rachel, who breathed a sigh of relief as she rubbed her wrists. She then looked at her rescuers again and her eyes widened.

"You're the couple I saw earlier," she said to them.

"Yeah," said Ashley. "Want to blow this joint?"

Rachel smiled and pointed over to where the dynamite was kept. It only took seconds to lite the fuses and Fang flew them both out of there after they sent a warning to the Knights, who fled just before the castle exploded.

Rachel looked at her rescuers. "Thank you for saving me," she said.

"No problem," said Ashley. "We'll take you home."

Fangula felt Rachel stiffen and she looked afraid. "There's a ghost there," she explained. "That's why I ran away from home was to get away from him and get to my uncle's store, but the Knights came before I could get there."

Ashley looked at her. "A ghost?" she said. "I can take care of him for you."

Rachel looked hopeful. "Will you?" she asked.

Ashley nodded and the three were soon at the mansion. Rachel led Ashley upstairs to the room where she had seen the ghost, explaining that it was a white ghost with one purple eye and claw-like hands. Ashley was prepared to use whatever it took to get rid of this ghost.

They entered the room and the door knob was jerked from Rachel's hand as the door shut loudly, making both girls jump.

"He's here," Rachel whimpered quietly to Ashley.

Ashley looked around. "Show yourself, ghost!" she demanded. Fangula had just come upstairs and was armed with a plunger, making Ashley look at him with confusion.

Suddenly, Rachel yelped as two hands grabbed her in a cold, strong grip and Ashley and Fang turned toward her to see a white ghost holding Rachel to him and she was struggling to get away. Ashley narrowed her eyes and stretched out her arms while Fangula came forward, brandishing the plunger.

"Wait, please!" the ghost said in a hollow voice, one hand stretched out in a stopping motion. "I'm not here to hurt anyone!"

His voice sounded pleading and so the two lowered their arms and Rachel stopped struggling briefly. She shivered again at his cold touch and he looked at her.

"I'm sorry, Rachel," he said, letting her go. "I know my touch is cold."

He sounded really sorry and Rachel glanced up at him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

He took a deep breath. "Word has spread to the many worlds out there in space that there was a girl who would accept us aliens and keep us safe. After hearing all the stories, I came to Earth to see if the stories were true," he said.

After a pause, he spoke again. "My name is Ghostfreak," he said. "I've been watching all three of you today."

Ashley moved closer to Ghostfreak and looked deep into his eye. He stayed still as she did so. She then nodded.

"He's telling the truth," she said.

They all went downstairs after calming down and everyone welcomed Ghostfreak into the family and the Jocklins offered to let Ashley and Fangula stay with them for their vacation and the two unanimously agreed.

It was the best vacation ever.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Hope you all liked it! Please review!<strong>


End file.
